


The Custodian

by ZabiHakuhei



Series: Pokemon World r18 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphism - Freeform, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Gijinka, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabiHakuhei/pseuds/ZabiHakuhei
Summary: A new tenant and his interesting neighbor.
Series: Pokemon World r18 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723033
Kudos: 12





	The Custodian

It was a sunny day of spring in the Nimbasa City when Jamil finished his trip from Johto to Unova. He rode a taxi up to the new apartment building which would be his new place to live, getting just at the same time as the moving truck with his belongings.

Jamil was a young man on his 20s with a bright smile and a kind face, of clear brown skin and taller than most of the moving staff yet not enough to reach the Machoke’s moving his boxes up the stairs. The landlord welcomed him in with hurry and apathetic after a phone call, took him and the people from the truck up to the 5th floor of the building, opened the door of his apartment with a couple of rusted keys and handed it to Jamil with a fake smile, “The rent is due to every 7th of the month, call the custodian if you need anything, I hope you stay with us for a long time!” His acting was enough to make sigh in tiredness both the men and Pokemon from the moving – _I guess no matter the country you’re in, landlords are always the same_ – Jamil thought with a sarcastic snort before going inside the place.

Despite the landlord’s attitude, his new apartment was more than humble, and the smile sketched in the face of the young one when checking the fancy furniture and the well-equipped kitchen was enough to tell he was satisfied with his decision. He signed some papers and gave a tip to the men who brought his boxes, then bid them farewell with his warm, kind smile, even the Machoke were slightly flustered from it. He looked from left to right, there was a distinctive smell in the air you only feel from places which haven’t felt the touch of a person for a long time, the fresh wind of April flowing inside the living room from the huge crystal doors giving view to the terrace, and a spectacular sight to Nimbasa City’s fair, yet the solitude of this new place, and the look of all his things packed made his stomach shiver in loneliness, Jamil chooses to softly pull on his cheeks, plug his earphones and begin to get his belongings in order, he took a couple of heavy boxes and carried them to his room, where he started to settle.

 _“The design of this though, why it’s my room to the other side of the apartment? The windows only give view to the hallway of the building’s floor! They should be facing the left to the fair!”_ He mumbled to self in a sudden but short realization while getting his clothes on the closet and drawers, the thin and pale yellow curtains almost looking like paper foil were making him grimace, “ _Guess I’ll buy new ones tomorrow,”_ He continued on his spoken thoughts, immersed on his voice and the loud music on his ears there were short, acute whimpers mixed between. He was fixing his shoes into place when the noises started getting louder, he stood confused bringing his phone, it wasn’t coming from the music he was listening to, he removed the earphones and noticed the tones getting feminine and loud, it was echoing into his apartment. Jamil turning red as he began to recognize wet sounds mixed with the voice, a combination of tunes he heard once or twice before from experiences with past girlfriends – _AHH!_ – A frustrated gasp startled him, the noise was coming from the hallway, he carefully got into his bed and crawled to the window, slowly lifting a corner of the curtain his eyes opened wide, from the other side in the apartment in front of his, a naked woman was leaning her back against a hairdresser, of short, deep red colored hair, her semblance was of an adult on her 40s, of a chubby figure, she was sweating and moaning while introducing two fingers in her crotch with skillful movements of her right wrist and fondling her breasts with her left hand. Jamil held on his breath while peeking from the curtain, the woman had her window slightly opened and that was why he was listening to weird things, gulping down saliva he lifted the curtain a bit more, no matter how much her voice came out, no one was coming near, the floor seemed to be empty at that hour, before he knew it Jamil had been looking at her for more than five minutes, he was shocked to see a woman of her age act in such an improper way and he couldn’t let it at just watching, desperately removing his belt and pulling down his pants down to his knees, he started to touch himself at the same speed of the woman, his eyes fixed on the way her chest moved between her fingers as she fondled them, he leans too hard on the window and makes a dry smacking sound which the woman reacts to, both Jamil and her squirming from the scare, yet the woman only slows down and pants, for a second there the young man’s eyes and her would meet from both sides of the hallway, and without anything else, both stroked their parts with much more fury, they knew of the presence of the other and weren’t backing down, both of them reaching climax with a grunt, the woman slowly sitting on the floor by slipping on the hairdresser, Jamil holding on the window with his forehead and hand pressing on the glass, the wall had been stained with a string of white, he could identify the hand of the woman a couple of minutes later, shyly closing the window from the floor and shutting the curtains along, _“Maybe this view wasn’t a bad idea.”_

The day quickly fades into the evening dusk as Jamil completed to unpacking his belongings, fix everything in place, and clean a little. Staring at the now tidy and personalized living room, the feeling of loneliness was being replaced now by the hurl of a hungry stomach, that’s in the exact timing of the sun settling into dim lights behind the buildings of the city and leaving nothing more than eerie blue tones of night, his door is knocked and a stuttering, feminine voice announces their presence with a muffled tone. _– Is the new tenant of the 202 apartment here?! It’s the custodian, please open the door! –_ Jamil reacts fast by pulling on his shirt and cleaning the sweat off his face, he reeked on cleaning products and sweat and it made him fluster the closer he walked to the door, but his face exploded with a bright red when finding the custodian was the same woman from the morning, wearing a pale pink sweater, jeans, and an apron, she was holding on a blue plastic box with her hands and wearing a humble, but nervous smile, “You must be the young man who came from Johto right? I heard from the landlord your name is Jamil, it’s a pleasure to meet you… my name is Nina,” She explained to him with a deep and soft tone of voice, fixing her hair behind an ear, the lady was impregnated in the fragrance of flowers and her lips were glowing red in lipstick, she looked up to the boy, who was at least thirty centimeters taller than her.

“Uh, yes hello! The landlord mentioned something about you as well erhm…” Jamil quips between gestures trying to pull himself together, the endearing mature woman in front of him were also flashing memories of hours ago inside of his mind, “That if I needed something I should call you…”

“Well yes, I’m the custodian after all,” She replied with a small giggle, partially covering her mouth with her right hand, “Which reminds me, I came to check on you and give you this,” Nina continues explaining, this time handing the blue plastic box to him, it felt rather warm, “I thought you probably didn’t have time to prepare food when being so busy with the moving, so I made beef stew, please have it while it’s hot ok?”

“Thank you, Miss Nina, I was just thinking in heading out somewhere to eat, this helps a lot,” The boy gracefully explains with his signature smile, making the woman release an amazed gasp and turning red.

“Not at all! A bit of hospitality doesn’t hurt anyone!” She hurries to reply and clear her throat, then when showing both of her hands to the Jamil, she gives him a small smile, “Also, please call me just _Nina_ ok? I’m not married, see? And we are going to be neighbors from now on so…” She looked to the side for a moment, interlacing her fingers with a nervous expression, awkward silence surrounding them as the same idea seems to be circling on both of their heads.

“E-ehm! Very well… Nina, thank you again for the food, I’ll give the plastic back in the morning, I just finished cleaning so I’d like to take a shower now…” The boy coughs and explains with trembling fingers, the lady gasps and does the same.

“I see, you must be so tired I’m sorry for interrupting, once again welcome to the neighborhood Jamil, have a good night!” Nina finished with a swing of her fist and awkward laughter before opening the door and walking to her apartment, the boy sighs exhausted and places the box over wooden furniture in the drawing-room before closing the door, but a foot in the middle of the door and the frame stops him from it, it was Nina again, she was slowly holding on the door with a hand and looking down, “…You saw… didn’t you?” She asked with a chirping, almost-crying tone.

“W-what do you mean…?” Jamil wonders nervous, still holding on the knob trying to close the door.

“Don’t play dumb… this morning… it was you on the window, you saw me,” Nina insists, anger mixing in her acute tones.

“… Yes, it was me,” The boy confesses in the stroke of nerves the situation was provoking to him.

But to the surprise of Jamil, the woman showed to have the strength of a man when pushing her way inside again and forcing him to release the knob, and even more surprised when she made a reverence to him, ”I’m so sorry you saw that!” She shouts like a teenager who lost control of her voice, “I swear, I’m not some kind of pervert or anything! I just happened to forget closing the window! There’s often no one around on the fifth floor during the mornings so I didn’t think someone could hear me, please forgive me for what you saw!” She bows again and again, releasing a stuttering speech of apology to him, her face as red as her lipstick.

“Nina, wait, it’s ok, it was an accident I get it, please stop bowing to me!” Jamil hastily walks in front of her and holds her from the shoulders, “I’m also sorry for peeking when I shouldn’t have, so please, why don’t we leave it that we are both at fault?”

The woman squirms holding her desire to cry, sniffing loudly and shrugging, “Jamil you’re so kind… I’m sorry that your first day in Unova you were welcomed by the sight of an ugly naked woman like me…” Nina insisted with a still trembling but calmed voice.

“Ugly…? Not at all!” Jamil replies still agitated, “In any case, it’s the contrary… I got captivated by how hot you looked when touching yourself, Nina,” They both looked at each other with wide-open eyes, the boy had realized too late what he was saying, “I… I mean urhm, is just, your body…”

“Its fine Jamil,” Nina tells holding his wrists and removing them from her shoulders with a fixed smile and a bright red face, “Let’s forget that part and go back that we are both at fault, ok?” The woman waved goodbye one more time, sharing awkward smiles but with a more relaxed mind, they were about to get in their respective apartments when Nina gasped looking to the hall and smiling wide, “Holly you’re here! C’mon and say hi to the new neighbor!” She skips and makes Jamil open the door from side to side in curiosity to see who she was talking to, pulling her from an arm, from the other side of the hallway Nina proudly carries a slender girl of pale skin, wearing a fancy cloth set of a sweater, skirt, stockings, and heels that in pair with her long straight hair with a line of red, made her look like a model, “This is my daughter Holly, I think you both are of the same age, isn’t it great? Jamil is going to attend in the same art school as you!” The woman explains cheerfully, the boy can only react by giving her an awkward salute, which the girl replies with a silent and apathetic nod, then shaking a fleece bag to the height of her mother’s hands.

“The grocery shopping you asked me to do,” The girl tells and slowly bows, kissing her mother’s forehead and making her blush, all while looking at Jamil and confusing the boy.

“Oh Holly thank you, you always so sweet, come inside, I made beef stew today!” Nina turns into her apartment and hums happily, distracted from inspecting the shopping bag, she can’t see the young girl looking at Jamil with a pissed-off expression.

“Let’s get something clear right now,” Holly growls at him, almost like a Pokemon, “Stay away from mom, or I’ll kill you,” She finishes her threat by swinging her thumb from left to right at the height of her neck, making Jamil nod muted in fear and hold on his neck, the girl turns into the door of her apartment and closes it with a slam.

The boy finally gets to close the door, he sighs beaten from the emotional rollercoaster he was sent to for about ten minutes, he looks one more time to the plastic box with the meal and when touching his pockets, he shouts, “Fuck, how could I forget!?” He dug a hand in his right pocket and brought a Pokeball, throwing it into the living room and releasing a confused and sleepy Espeon into the carpet, “Esp, I’m so sorry! Fixing the moving took longer than expected, c’mon, let’s eat together! The custodian gave me beef stew and it smells really good!”

After the boy and Espeon finish their dinner, he takes the Pokemon into the bathroom, helping wash each other with their hands and psychic powers respectively, they head together to bed and Espeon lies to a side of him as he caresses her back and falls asleep after some hours. _– Welcome, Jamil…_ – A voice inside his mind echoes loudly and bounces on every corner of his head, he opens his eyes to find himself trapped on a dark room, quickly stumbling when not being able to grasp left or right, the voice continues praying on his mind – _My name is… –_ a gentle glow on the distance calls on his attention, feeling dizzy and numb he crawls to the light, where he finds a female Ninetales slowly licking on her crotch, almost enjoying it – _My name is…_ – The voice repeated incomplete, the strange sight of the Pokemon tonguing herself disintegrates on colors of yellow and red and comes back as a Houndoom and a Ninetales, this time both of the Pokemon with the eyes fixed onto him, sitting on her back legs before giving him a couple of barks and slowly walk inside of a door which came from thin air – _Welcome, Jamil… –_ The voice said one last time, the Houndoom growling at him with murdering intentions before following the Ninetales from behind. “Hah… hah… the hell…? A dream?” The boy gasps sweating and with a raging boner under the blankets, he takes a deep breath and checks on the clock of his phone, it was morning already – Purr? – Espeon wonders when waking up from the agitated gestures of his trainer, staring confused at the bulge poking on the blankets like a tent, Jamil stutters embarrassed and hurries to cover himself so she doesn’t see, “Good morning Esp! I’m sorry for waking you up, guess I’m still nervous about moving here, hahaha…” He awkwardly lies to her and stands up, hurrying to the bathroom to sit on the toilet and furiously stroke himself, “What the hell… what the hell?! Why can’t I stop thinking about that Ninetales?! That dream felt so real…!”

With confused feelings from this odd wet dream, Jamil prepares a bag with art supplies to a strap on his shoulder and a long block note, “I’ll be going now Esp, take care of the place while I’m out ok?” He tells to the Pokemon with his usual smile, Espeon replying with a cheerful bark and using her psychic powers to hand him the blue plastic box, “Oh, right I almost forgot, thank you dear, well, see you on the evening,” Jamil says one last time with a gesture of his hand and opens the door, and before he gets to place a step out of his apartment, he finds a woman sweeping the floor while humming a song, the boy blushing and gulping down saliva, “Nina… G-good morning!” He shouts with a crackly tone, the woman from the other side giggling and waving at him.

“Good morning Jamil, was the stew good?” She salutes him back to her deep and soft tone, holding the stick of the broom between her breasts; she was wearing a thin white sweater and a long skirt.

“Yes, Esp, and I enjoyed it a lot!” Jamil greets her back and hands the plastic; she takes it with another giggle and a confused face.

“Esp you say… someone went to stay with you?” She asks with a little pout.

“Oh no is not like that, is just my Espeon Pokemon and… Ah, there she is!” He explains and points to the tiny purple creature peeking from the opened door and staring at the two, Nina releasing a strange gasp, “Esp, want to come and say hi?” He suggests gesturing to the lady beside him – _HISSSSSS_ – The Pokemon snarls from the apartment and menaces, Nina quickly hiding behind the back of the boy with a scared squirm, “Hey what’s with that attitude all of a sudden?! She’s our neighbor and the custodian; try to get along with her!”

“I-it’s ok Jamil… Pokemon never seem to like me anyway…” Nina whispers from his back.

“Of course it’s not! It’s the first time she reacts that way too! Hey Esp, come here and apologize to our neighbor!” He claims pointing with a finger, but the Pokemon just barks a couple of times and uses her psychic powers to close the door behind her and lock it, “…What the hell is wrong with her all of a sudden? I’m sorry Nina, she isn’t usually like this…?” Jamil tried to apologize properly, but he suddenly felt something strange on his back when the woman pressed on him, making the boy stop with a bright face.

“Don’t worry really, is always like that, I don’t get why, but Pokemon just don’t like me, your Espeon is not to blame here and… Jamil? Is something the matter? Your face is bright red,” She asks confused about the boy’s expression.

“I’m sorry it is just… You were pressing on my back and it kind of felt like… you weren’t wearing anything,” He explains both shy and excited, his eyes unable to don’t focus on the cleavage of her sweater.

“Ah… well, you’re not wrong,” She giggles with flustered cheeks, slipping a finger around the fabric of the cleavage with a naughty smile, “Is just as just think, I’m not wearing anything under… perhaps did you like to have felt me up?” Nina continues on her teasing, pressing the broomstick deeper between her breasts.

“Oh well, is just…” Jamil turns into a handful of ashamed nerves and making the woman release a victorious giggle.

“Mom, I’m going out now,” A raspy and feminine voice interrupts the two, Holly came out of the apartment while fixing her shoes, Jamil instantly taking four steps away from Nina and the young girl giving him a discreetly, approving nod, “Anyway, see you later,” She tells looking at her mom and getting into the hallway.

“Holly wait!” Nina shouts from behind her back, “Since the two of you are going to the same school, why don’t you take Jamil with you and show him the campus? You should explain to him things through since it's his first day!”

The girl turns back with a pissed off expression and clenching on her teeth, looking at the boy with disgust, “Ugh… If that’s what mom wants… You heard her, now hurry up; I don’t want to be late from your fault!”

“There you have it!” Nina suggests with a little laughter, “Don’t mind her attitude, she’s like that with every new person, but I bet she won’t be able to take her hands off you once you get to know each other!” She finishes on her explanation and gets back to sweep the floor, Jamil confused on the contradictory words versus Holly’s recent actions, he runs to meet with the snarling girl, the Friday started with a lot of chaos for the young man.

Hours passing by in a flash until he comes back to the building, in a mix of excitement and exhaustion, he gives a loud yawn with a bright smile and throws his bag into the sofa, “God and that was just the first day… that place is amazing!” He shouts his thoughts out loud while petting Espeon who welcomes him by purring on his ankle, “Did you miss me? I’m going to make dinner soon so wait a moment ok?” He tells her when scratching behind her ears, but when standing and clapping his hands clean facing the kitchen, the door is knocked – _Jamil? It’s Nina!_ – The voice from afar warns, the boy can’t help but fluster at the sound of her voice – HISSSSSSS – But the snarl of his partner, furiously staring at the door shakes him off and angers him, bringing a Pokeball from his pocket, “Hey, if you are going to be like this while she’s paying a visit on us, you don’t leave me another choice,” He points at her with the ball and a red ray of energy sucks her in, “I was serious in the morning, if you don’t plan to apologize to her maybe getting grounded will make you understand, I’ll take you out for dinner later,” He speaks to the ball before saving it back into the pocket, he walked to the door with a smile and opened it wide, Nina, still wearing the same attire from the morning, was holding a basket with wine and cured cheese, meat and Razz berries, “Nina, what’s with all of that?”

“Oh, I thought we could have a nice chat today and get to know each other better, don’t you want to?” She asks with childish laughter at the end, handing the basket on his hands and walking inside the place, carefully inspecting for the purple creature to don’t be near.

“Uh but… What about Holly?” He asks holding on his neck and gulping down saliva.

“My daughter? Ah… Hahaha! Don’t worry about her, she’s staying on a friend’s home this weekend, and even if she knew I was here, I won’t let her do anything to you!” Nina laughs and smacks his nervous back, Nina is welcomed into the living room and Jamil prepares the things she brought.

With the lights of the fair coming from the crystal windows and the rest of the room illuminated with candles from the dark night, the wooden table of the living room was full of cracker crumbs and stains of wine, both Jamil and Nina sitting next to the other, sharing bits of meat and grapes and drunk laughter, they were easily getting on the ride of the situation, each time getting closer of the other. “Of course she won’t look alike, Holly’s adopted after all!” Nina explains with a drowsy voice, “Oh but, don’t take me wrong, I love her a lot, I adopted her like eight years ago and now we live together like a great family, that’s why she’s so overprotective with me, but don’t mind her, don’t mind her at all, hic!” She narrates while swinging her glass here and there, spraying little drops of wine on the floor and making Jamil break on laughter.

“Is that so, but still I was so surprised, you don’t look alike at all! She’s so pale and thin, while you’re so gorgeous and sexy,” The boy confesses with a sudden playboy attitude, caressing the chin of the lady with tenderness.

“Hah! Is that how you young people call others when they’re fat now?” Nina huffs in anger, “You can say it straight I don’t mind it! If I had a better figure I would have gotten married years ago!”

“No, no, it’s the truth!” Jamil doubles down and finishes closing the gap between the two, “A man would be blind to reject you, the erotic charm of a mature woman like you… no girl in her twenties can fight something like this.” He slowly wraps his right arm around her hips, his tone decreasing as he approaches her lips, “I’ve been unable to take you off my thoughts since the other day, Nina.”

“J-Jamil…” The woman gasps cornered and flustered, kissing with the boy without a second thought, pulling back as their lips and tongues separate for a silent moment, “I haven’t been with a man in so long… I’m not sure I can be worthy of your praise…”

“Nina…” He whispers before kissing her again, taking his glass and hers and leaving it over the table, leaning her on the floor and giving her another kiss, “Just stop thinking for a while; let yourself enjoy this…”

Desperate hands looking to undress each other, gasps of mouths taking turns to breathe as their lips get soaked on saliva, drunk and horny, Jamil carries the naked woman on the sofa and gets over her, “Hah… wait! Don’t be so sudden!” Nina moans in pleasure when the boy fondles and plays with her breasts, squishing them tightly between his fingers and pulling them from the nipples before sucking on them, “S-so rough… I love it, I love it rough! More!” The woman begged and cried, one of Jamil’s hands fixing a couple of fingers inside her crotch while taking his time to press and pull on her nipples with his teeth, he pulls his erection out of his boxers and places it on her entrance, the woman sweating and gasping, shaking her pelvis up and down against the head of his member, “Hurry up and do it… I’m more than ready, Jamil… do it,” Her voice this time was low and shy, but the boy took her with the same intensity as before, shoving it inside slowly but without pause, both of them groaning like Pokemon until he introduced it inside, they looked at each other and shared another kiss, the room being filled on the heat and steam of sex provoked by the two as Jamil hold her knees together and fucked her in the sofa missionary style.

“Nina… I’m sorry I just… I couldn’t stop myself…” Jamil tells between crackly gasps unable to take back his breath, he took a step away from the woman as she held on the lips of her crotch, feeling the orgasm of the boy flowing inside and part of it dripping out, she didn’t give her an answer, nor a complaint, her eyes were fixed onto him, without saying a word, “…Nina?”

“Uh… Hmn-nmh,” She coughed and shook her head, softly caressing her crotch with the tips of her fingers, feeling the mix of her and him, their sex and sweat altogether, she swallowed saliva and looked to clear her throat, “Jamil… say…” Her voice going shy again, turning her face to the other side, “…Is it possible, we can do this again tomorrow?”

At the speed of her words, the boy leaned on her once again in excitement, giving her a deep kiss and caressing her face, an erection from the man resting over her belly and announcing what was coming next, “Why wait for tomorrow… when we can do it again now?”

“Hah… really? Right now…?” She asked in a combination of impression and lust, giggling as he kissed on her neck and slowly inserted it again, “Ah… ah! Thank you… thank you!” She shouted in desire as the boy renewed on his piston thrusts against her pelvis.

The night of sudden moans and savage caresses ended after a couple of hours, and with awkward smiles, Jamil bid goodbye to the custodian who walked awkwardly back to her apartment. With the strength left on his body, the boy picked the mess on his living room, still naked, pulled on a metallic plate from a drawer on a corner bottom of the kitchen and placed Pokemon food in it, then looking for his pants he released back Espeon and allowed her to run freely around the house again, feeling each time more exhausted, he lets his body drop on the bed and instantly falls asleep. – _Ja… Jamil_ … – The echoing voice on his mind had come back, and once again he found himself trapped on that strange dark room, but he was used to walking around now, following the dim lights where the noise was coming from, he now looks to the silent images of Houndoom growling at him, even while knowing is just pictures, he takes a step back in fear, but when the Ninetales appears and rubs her head under the chin of the Pokemon, Houndoom calms down fast, even begins to swing her tail with happiness – _Tomorrow… Tomorrow…_ – The voice whispers, the lights disintegrating the scene of the Pokemon and turning into the next picture, a much more concerning situation, as Jamil stared in utter shock a projection of him, savagely penetrating Ninetales while tightly holding on her back paws, he could even hear the whimpers of the animal and his grunts, they were both enjoying giving and receiving, the boy reaching climax inside of the Pokemon and continuing with his penetration even more desperate than before, “Wait… stop!” He screamed his way back into reality, waking up full of sweat and with hasty respiration, Espeon staring at him from afar, looking at his naked body, this time there wasn’t a way to hide it from her, but that wasn’t all, as he quickly realized when staring at the mess of white stains mixing with the sheets, “Hell… guess I couldn’t get to the bathroom this time…” He whispers with awkward laughter, scratching his head frustrated, he feels a sudden raspy sensation over the head of his member, still high on the images poured on his mind from that dream, he smiles when looking at Espeon, who had climbed on the bed and started licking off the white thread leftovers on his erection with her tongue, “Listen… Just for today ok? Just… today…” He explains feeling his heart beating out of his chests, with a gentle growl of the now happy Pokemon, he spreads his legs and Espeon formally sits on between, carefully licking him off until clean.

A couple of weeks later on a Saturday, Jamil is vacuuming the floor while Espeon uses her psychic powers to remove the dust off the curtains until the door knocked followed with now a familiar voice who made the boy smile from ear to ear – _Jamil, are you in home right now?_ – The voice wonders loud and curious, and ignoring the typical hisses of his Partner, he puts Espeon inside her Pokeball and leaves her on the board of the kitchen, walking to the entrance and opening the door, he shares good mornings with the endearing lady and a soft kiss on the lips, “Hehe, I love to greet you this way the most!” Nina confesses with a blush on her cheeks.

“I know you do, so, did you need something?” The boy chuckles from her happy face.

“Oh right, this was sent to my place by mistake, it has your name in it and ugh…” She explains without looking at him, bowing while fixing her skirt to pick on a box she left on the floor and lift it, “So heavy… What did you even order to be this heavy?” Nina gasps between little squirms of effort.

“Ah, those must be the books and some food my parents sent me through the mail, let me help you with that,” He replies and gestures with his arms, carefully taking the box on his hand and chuckling from the weight, “Wow, this really is… how were you holding onto this as if was nothing?” He laughs in both awkwardness and surprise, but once he places the box properly on his arms, the custodian has disappeared, “Erhm… Nina? Where did you go?” Yet his question was instantly answered the moment he felt a couple of hands unfasten the belt of his pants, “Wha- Nina what are you doing?!” He quips trying to don’t lose the grip from the box.

“What does it look like I’m doing Jamil? I’m helping myself with breakfast,” She explains playfully while pulling down on his pants, “You better hold tight on that box, don’t let it fall over my head ok?”

“That’s not even the beginning of our problems yet, the door is- oh… Oh hell…” He tries to complain, as they both are still on the entrance of his apartment with the door open from side to side, in the early morning of a Saturday, the man was panting and trying his best to hold on the box as the silence of the usually quiet floor was interrupted by sucking and wet noises coming from the woman playing a mischievous trick on his lower half, “Hah… urgh… Nina… you’re sucking too hard…” He moans anxious, his arms trembling.

“If haf been so lonf sinf… we dif thif!” The woman moans with a muffled voice stuffed on the erection of the boy, skillfully stroking and sucking him at the same time, with twists of her wrist and neck only comparable to the movements of a professional, the noises were gradually growing nastier from the excess of saliva and precum coming from Nina and the boy.

“Just… what in the world are you two doing?!” A sharp and acute voice wonders from the other extreme of the hall, for the horror of Jamil, Holly was walking towards the scene with murdering eyes, and Nina wasn’t backing off from her movements down, “… So? What is your excuse for this?”

“Jus- Ex-excuse? A-are you for real n-now?!” Jamil squirms and moans, gritting his teeth as for some reason the woman working on his erection as gotten faster on her movements, “C-can you really look at me a-and pretend this is all my doing!?”

Holly doesn’t reply, not even makes a sound, she just leans with an arm in the frame of the door and looks down to her mother, who continues ignoring her presence and is focused on the in and out movements of her head against the man, “Mom… are you enjoying this…?” She wonders with a voice entirely different from before, still looking at the two go at it.

“Yef I am!” The woman replies excitedly, making Jamil gasp with an ugly facial expression as she swallows him all the way down to the base and shakes her head, keeping it down for several seconds, feeling an eternity for both the Holly who bites her lip at it and Jamil who feels at the verge of an orgasm.

“P-please… Holly… t-turn around and… close the door…” Jamil begs, losing his breath each second more, his face sweating from the effort to keeping his composure and holding on the box.

“No way, I will look until the end,” Holly replies apathetic, her eyes fixed on the woman kneeling and servicing him.

“P-please… please one of the two… has to stop this…” The boy insists, his legs trembling, the woman below him making gagging noises from repeatedly chugging him down entirely, noises of splashes of saliva mixed with cum falling on the floor, “Argh… no… Nina t-this is too much, I can’t!” Feeling a sudden shiver run through his body the boy was unable to finish on the thought, finally reaching climax and making the woman shout loud gagging noises, Nina surrounding his waist with both arms as Jamil hips still shake trying to pour the last strokes inside her mouth, panting loudly, he looked up to Holly waiting for the worst, but the girl had been looking at the final scenes with a delighted, small smile the entire time.

Slowly and with some awkward noises, Nina stood back on her feet, her usual sweater stained from the cleavage with a trail of saliva and cum, her happy expression hardly able to sympathize with, as her face was dirty on liquids, her lips had a couple of his pubes, and her cheeks were still stuffed on the climax of the man. “Did you liked it, mom?” Holly asks with a horny voice, marveled of the look of her mother.

“I dif!” Nina replies cheerfully and just as horny, sucking on the tips of her fingers, “Now… saf ahhhh” The woman explains to the girl with a muffled voice, in front of the eyes of Jamil, the boy gets to see Nina opening Holly’s mouth by holding on her chin, and slowly pour part of his orgasm inside of her mouth, the girl receiving it without any complain, with closed eyes and panting just as excited, completely ignoring him, they embraced each other from the hips and began to kiss using the white solution to play with their tongues, Holly wildly fondling on her mother’s breasts and swapping all the orgasm back to Nina’s mouth, pouring out of the corners of their lips as they kissed and staining Holly’s clothes, just for the both of them to swap the white essence a couple of more times before swallow it down, “Hah… so? How did it taste, dear?”

The girl holds on her mouth with a finger and nods awfully red, “Yes… it was salty… and thick at the same time…” Holly explains nervously, still savoring her mouth.

“Did you like it?” Nina asks once again, slowly playing with a flock of hair of her daughter.

“…More than I thought… he tastes good…” The girl nods once again, showing an oddly submissive character.

“There you have it, Jamil, she says she liked it!” Nina explains to him with laughter, giving the boy so far, the nastiest smile she has ever done before, Holly licking on her mother’s cheek with a lustful face and broken entirely of her aggressive character, “So, if you get what’s happening now… why don’t we just save the words and continue this at our place? A woman feels more comfortable on her bed after all,” She explains with a funny tone, her daughter looking up to him narrowed eyes and nodding in silence, the boy could only drop the box on the floor and finish taking off his pants, without sharing another word, the three walked into Nina’s apartment.

“Are you being honest…? You aren’t mad with us?” Through advanced psychic powers a Ninetales asks Jamil, the Pokemon was lying over the naked abdomen of the boy, after hours of wild sex, his member was still inside of the crotch of the creature, slowly going back to its original shape, the boy quietly caressed Nina behind the ears and gave her a soft kiss, Holly too, back into her Houndoom form, was resting over the left arm of Jamil, who was slowly teasing her anus with a couple of fingers.

“You sure are a worrywart, after hours of having sex with you two as Pokemon, you are still wondering? No way I can be mad at any of you, and I enjoy both your human and Pokemon form, they feel just as good,” Jamil confesses on a display of perversion and tenderness, sharing another kiss with Nina’s muzzle.

“H-how did you find out…? Also, could you perhaps push a bit deeper? Ah! Like that!” Holly asks next and moans as the boy dips his fingers inside her hole.

“I’ve been having dreams of you both every night… maybe is because Espeon has been with me since I was a kid, that maybe I’ve grown sensitive of psychic Pokemon,” He replies a bit excited of the small squirms the girl makes from his fingers.

“Well then, now that everything has been said…” Nina interrupts clearing her throat, going back to her usual sweet tone, “Then from now on, I hope we can be a warm family together, Jamil.”

“Hah, the hell are you talking about mom?!” Holly barks in a surprised, acute way deafening Jamil.

“Don’t play dumb dear, just some moments ago you were moaning like a bitch when he started to pull on your horns as he got you Doggystyle!” Nina claims with anger and sarcasm, the two sharing weird snarls in front of the nervous boy.

“There no fighting… but a family you say… we are going to be a really weird one,” Jamil sighs and giggles, calling on the attention of the two with his words, his captivating smile caught both off guard, Holly hurries to crawl close to his face and lick on his lips.

“If you are going to be part of our family… from now on… does that mean, I… get to call you _‘daddy’_ , right?” She asked in an obvious seductive way, the boy reacting instantly with a frustrated grunt and turning to her, pinning her on the bed and slowly inserting it inside her ass, “Ah… Ah! Daddy! Daddy!”

“Fuck, fuck! Why do you have to say things like that?! Fuck!” Jamil grunts while furiously grabbing her from the horn and pounding her just as mad, Nina staring at the scene and giggling between strange happiness.

In the afternoon of the Sunday, the three has finally exhausted till the last desire held back on their bodies, and are happily walking back to Jamil’s apartment on their human forms, Nina holding a friendly talk with the boy, and Holly’s stuck to his arm, snuggling her face against it. “Hey… aren’t you too close?” He awkwardly asks while listening to the happy mumbles of the girl.

“Of course I am,” She replies playfully, “I need to get used to daddy’s smell, after all, so you better get used to being this close to me!” She finishes with a bright smile with flustered cheeks.

“See, I told you so,” Nina comments to him with relaxed laughter.

“Ah, I know! Since you found out who we are already, maybe you’d like if we change our forms from our age views to something more of your liking?” Holly continues, with a cartoony face and with a gesture of a finger she suggests to him.

“Wait, what do you mean?” He tilts his head confused, the three stopping at the entrance of his apartment, Nina and he with their eyes fixed on the girl.

“Like, you are a really kinky guy! You dig girls who are way smaller than you and look like they’re still high schoolers regardless of being adults already,” The girl continues outing the guy with a funny tone, Jamil getting redder the more she talks.

“Oh right, I remember perceiving those thoughts on him before!” Nina jumps on the conversation with the same teasing tone, “He also loves girls like that who on top of it have a big ass and huge tits!” She gestures just like her daughter, both of them exploding on a burst of laughter.

“H-how… why… you girls were reading my mind?!” Jamil squirms with his voice breaking in half from the shame, mother and daughter laughing once more at his sake.

“Well, even if we didn’t try to, you don’t make it hard anyway,” Nina suggest while making a gesture to the knob of Jamil’s door, using her psychic power to switch off the lock the open it normally using her hand, “You can be surprisingly simple-minded… with a liking for… girls exactly like her…”

In shocking silence they stop on their idly chat, right in front of the three, there was a girl with all the descriptions Holly and Nina detailed, of light brown skin like the boy, purple hair and eyes and a small jewel fixed on her forehead, the strange girl was quietly pouting at them and slowly sobbing, almost holding on the desire to bawl, wearing only a long white shirt from Jamil. “No way… Esp? Is that you?” The boy asks thunderstruck, the sobbing girl running to him and jumping on his arms, embracing him tightly and separating the boy from the other two women.

“My name is Helena now! And I won’t let those two to keep taking the man I love away from me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Still working to get a ko-fi account done, one more work until the end of the PokeProject! Hope you have enjoyed this! (This work is held on the so-told story that Ninetales acquire psychic powers after living for a long span of time plus the assumption that Houndoom can develop psychic powers as they can use Psychic Fangs)


End file.
